


Rising Tide.0

by CaptainNinnin



Series: It's All Connected [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clones, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Daisy was on vacation when the Avengers called her to their facility. What could they want to talk to her about? Could it have something to do with the string scandals around the world? And who is behind them, to begin with? Could all this connect to Daisy somehow? And if it does how will she handle it?I DO NOT own any characters that I myself have not come up with and the rightful owners are Disney. No copyright infringement intended.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Clone
Series: It's All Connected [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639990
Kudos: 1





	Rising Tide.0

A Quinjet flew over the countryside with one occupant who had just spent the last two weeks lounging on a beach for the first time since she found out who she really was. Staring at the hot guys and girls getting excited about a little fun in the bedroom that she really wanted...or needed rather. But now she was going to someplace she hated.

“I can’t believe they wanted  **_ME_ ** here,” Daisy Johnson grumbled as she got out of Quinjet just after landing. She was walking up to the Avengers facility in Upstate New York. She didn’t want to be there either. Her and the Avengers didn’t get along. It was all thanks to Coulson.

Coulson was the reason the Avengers became the Avengers. He gave them their mission to fight for the Earth during the Chitauri invasion. And then they watched him die...only to find out over a year later when Natasha put S.H.I.E.L.D. secrets out in the public that he had survived thanks to an experimental drug.

By the time they found him he was working with Daisy. She was an Inhuman going by the name of Quake. She was so excited to meet them too. But the meeting went badly. They thought that Coulson knew about the drug all along and faked his death to get them to work together. She took the stance that he had thought the drug was shelved never to be used. So by the end, they hated her for trying to stick her nose in their business. And she hated them for doubting the man she had come to think of like a father.

And it never got better. Threat after threat that Daisy’s powers would have been great to have to face they refused to call her because they knew she wouldn’t give them the time of day. Coulson told her often to get over it, let them in. She was a hero, she could save the world if she joined a team like the Avengers. But she couldn’t let some of it go. And they wouldn’t or couldn’t get over it either with her like this. So she couldn’t understand what had changed. She still hated them. And they couldn’t get her to change her mind.

“Right this way,” Steve said, seeing Daisy.

“What the hell is this about, flag boy?” Daisy demanded.

“Still hate me the most huh?” Steve asked.

“Why shouldn’t I? Wasn’t trust and loyalty something they taught back then? And Coulson was the one person that had that. He looked up to you. You were the one that started his love for heroes. He died wanting you to sign his freaking card collection. And you and the other ‘heroes’ called him a liar.” she said angrily.

“We’ve all put that behind us. Even Coulson. He helped crack this latest case. And he was the reason why we called you in on this. He feels like you are the only person that can handle them.” Steve said.

“Of course Coulson forgave you sorry sons of bitches. He loved all of you. It killed him not being able to help you find Bucky. Or Thor with the elves. And the only thing he could do was give a helicarrier for Ultron. So him forgiving you doesn’t mean I will. And what the hell is ‘this’? And who is ‘them’?” Daisy asked.

“Daisy, leave it,” Coulson said, coming up to her.

“Coulson?” Daisy protested.

“A few weeks ago we found a secret base. I told you to take time off because of what we found. And yes I am ignoring your protests about working with the Avengers.” Coulson said as the three of them walked. She pouted a little.

“What we found was something we didn’t expect,” he said as Steve handed her photos. She looked at them and was shocked. She found photos of herself naked and in different beds with different men. Some she recognized as top guys in federal agencies, politics, and private companies.

“What the fuck?” she asked flipping through the pics.

“As you can see they are all of what we thought to be you,” Coulson said, turning a corner.

“ _ Thought? _ These aren’t me!” Daisy yelled.

“We know these aren’t you Daisy. Within a few hours, I was able to confirm your location during the timestamps embedded in the files.” Coulson said.

“We wanted you off the case because these aren’t fakes. We had a team look them over.” Steve said.

“Looking to call Coulson a liar again, are you Captain Backstabber? ...I mean America,” Daisy asked.

“Skye!” Coulson warned.

“Who is ‘ _ Skye _ ’?” Tony asked Coulson as they approached a window covered by a curtain.

“Me, when we met I went by Skye. And I have a point, Coulson. Why would they look into these fakes? Because that has to be the case. I didn't pose for these and never met these men. And only recognized half of them through their exploits in the news.” Daisy said.

“Didn’t expect you to. And no they weren’t trying to call me a liar Daisy. After a lengthy investigation started by finding one pic of you like this and showing these pics to some of the men, they all said similar things. They were seduced or paid for a woman that looks like you to have sex with them. Then would receive blackmail threats.” Coulson said.

“But these pics are a perfect match. 100%. There are no ifs ands or buts. That  **IS** you, Daisy Johnson. Just not...well you.” Tony said as he pushed a button and the curtain slid aside. And Daisy stepped up to the window shocked by what she saw.

“JJ, would you stop trying to improve your powers!” Daisy heard her own voice yell.

“Violet we are free of that place and I want to use my powers in new ways. Not just for sex and blackmail.” ‘JJ’ responded in Daisy’s voice.

“We all want that. Well except for Rose or as I call her Sex Toy.” another said again with Daisy’s voice.

“Funny PJ. At least my targets left me with a smile for another reason.” Rose said as Daisy watched amazed even now seeing what she saw and hearing her own voice coming from inside the room.

“What the fuck?” Daisy asked.

“What is it Lily?” another Daisy voice said.

“Simple Holly...Daisy is here. She is behind the mirror.” the last vocal sound-alike said. And then all six girls stopped what they were doing and looked at the mirror.

And Daisy looked at each one. She was looking at six women that looked exactly like her. In every detail, she was staring into her own faces again and again. All six women in that room were a dead ringer for Daisy.

* * *

“What the hell? Why are there six women in that room downstairs that look like me?” Daisy demanded a little while later.

“It started when we first got wind of this case. A federal agent was caught trying to sabotage a case. After a few hours of interrogation, he gave the feds this pic.” Coulson said and a pic of him and a Daisy in the heat of passion came on screen.

“When they found a match to her face. It was yours. With no way to get ahold of you, they turned to us, the Avengers. We talked to him and he said you, Daisy, came on to him and seduced him into doing the deed. We tracked the pics sent to him as proof of his infidelity. And found a bunch more pics with a lot of influential men. Which is why we asked Coulson to send you away. So we could investigate this without you there in case you were involved in some way.” Tony said and several more pics appeared.

“Like we said as we lead you to them. We finally got some answers when we showed more pics to more men. One told us the blackmail story again. But this time it was a look-alike. The Daisy with the agent used powers making it believable the same for a few of the others. This one didn’t. But it was a 100% match for you. Most of the timestamps were when we could 100% confirm your whereabouts.” Steve said.

“We tried to track everything down to a physical location to get proper answers. And again and again, we got close to the truth but never able to get there fast enough. Finally, we got lucky. We found a base that had a different photo.” Coulson said and a pic of several Daisy’s standing in a row appeared.

“That’s way more than six,” Daisy said, looking at least twenty versions of herself.

“It took a while to find the base they were being held. But with all the files we found during this investigation we learned that this organization, whoever they are, had somehow gotten some of your DNA. They then cloned you using experimental techniques. From what we gathered they split the batches into two or three groups. Group A was the equivalent of hookers that would blackmail or reward their targets. Group B was all about murder for hire. And from what we can tell that group is more or less dead. And we think there was a Group C...that might have been pointless given how we feel about each other. It was a collection of clones built for gathering more samples.” Nat said going over what they had.

“But why a hero with powers?” Steve asked.

“That’s simple, flag boy. When I made the news for bringing down my...Jiaying…” Daisy began but stopped. Thinking about what her mother had done and what she had done to stop her. “Anyway, I was a target for everything from modeling to corporate espionage. The modeling stuck out for me more. They wanted everything from action shots of me using my powers to me posing naked. Some of them were very specific in what they wanted me to do. We are celebrities Captain Dumb-dumb. And people want to fantasize about us. Whether in fanfiction where we are taking out aliens/demons/governments or sexually driven fantasies where we are massive sluts for the dreamer. Usually both.

“And the truth is we are also the perfect people to target these people. 1. It gives the targets a thrill. He or she can arouse a hero that has saved the world/day. They would feel special and let their guards down. And...given my powers, they might be willing to fight for the feelings of fucking a walking vibrator. Believe me, I have thought about going there with my powers.” Daisy said.

“Skye!” Coulson said with a red face. Daisy laughed and even the Avengers had to smile.

“Daisy. And I’m a big girl Coulson,” Daisy said with a smile and a wink. He went even redder and she giggled at this. “And 2. They would believe they could leverage the hero. Turn the hero into their little weapon or soldier. Only to get played themselves. The guy who paid for a look-alike was he a bit more grounded in his personality?” Daisy asked.

“Yeah. He wouldn’t have believed the real you would be there for any reason that didn’t make perfect sense. Which would have raised all the red flags they wanted to avoid.” Tony said.

“So what are we going to do with my doppelgangers?” Daisy asked.

“Well, that’s the thing. They want to have the same freedoms that you have. They want to fight. But they don’t have true training or even a psych evaluation. We called you to oversee them and their early stages of this.” Steve said.

“And then what?” Daisy asked.

“We’ll figure that out together,” Coulson said.

* * *

“Uh, I, uh...Hello. You know who I am.” Daisy said.

“We should, we look at your face when we look into the mirror,” PJ said with a smile.

“PJ this is hard for her. I mean she couldn’t have known she would be meeting her clone hookers.” Violet said with a smile.

“Thank you...Violet?” Daisy asked.

“Correct sweetie,” she said with a smile.

“Look, I never thought I would be standing in a room with my clones. So we need to understand each other. And figure out how to tell each of us apart.” Daisy said.

“We can all tell each other apart. By now you should feel it. Each of us vibrates. If you pay close enough attention you can tell who is who. Feel me.” Violet said, taking Daisy’s hand. Daisy took her hand and did feel a vibration different than her own.

“And we took names for ourselves when we were fully developed. I’m the thinker of the group here, my name is Violet Johnson. The one who has the tough guy vibrations is Jasmine Johnson or JJ. The one who feels like she is a vibrator idling is Rose Johnson. The one that seems like she is playing some type of game somehow is Lily Johnson. The one that feels like she is continuously combing her hair is Holly Johnson. And the ironic one is the one that feels like a popcorn machine who is Poppy Johnson or PJ. All of us took your surname because...well we are you in many ways and someone else in others.” Violet continued. But Daisy was focusing on the hand in her hers.

She did indeed feel Violet’s vibration. And as she was introduced to the rest she felt their individual vibrations as Violet had described. But she also felt something she didn’t understand. She felt both giddy and nervous. She didn’t understand this feeling right off. She felt...horny. She _was_ bisexual so being attracted to a woman wasn’t something new for her. But for her own clone? “Oooo. Daisy has the hots for Violet.” PJ said with a smile.

“Huh?” Daisy asked, taking her hand back.

“Let me explain,” Rose said with a smile.

“She is the best to explain that part of our powers,” Holly said.

“Shut it. And let's get this over with.” JJ said. But her face was a little red.

“These powers are a part of us. When we get aroused or excited it affects the vibrations we produce. And there is no hiding that from us. You became aroused by Violet’s touch.” Rose said.

“Now that we have that out of the way why are you here? Going to make us Avengers?” Lily asked with a bubbly personality.

“Lily she  **ISN’T** an Avenger to begin with. They don’t get along, remember? And why would she start  **THAT** conversation with how we can be told apart?” Violet asked.

“Oh yeah,” Lily said.

“Um, well if I hadn’t just changed my hair color to blonde we would all look exactly alike. How could Coulson be sure one of you hadn’t taken my place?” Daisy said, trying to regain her footing.

“Well, why not do the same thing for us? Change our hairstyle or color.” Violet asked.

“I call having sexy silver hair,” Rose said.

“I saw pics of you as a goth. I kind of liked it.” JJ said.

“Your blonde look is cool but I need more of a curl in my doo,” Holly said with a smile.

“I kind of like this older look,” Lily said.

“Short for me.” PJ chimed in.

“Well, I like darker hair. But I could do some blond highlights. Those purple highlights really suit you by the way.” Violet said to Daisy. Daisy blushed a little.

“So why  **ARE** you here?” JJ asked directly.

“The Avengers want you all to go through some evaluations before we find a role for you to fill in the whole superhero world. They will be setting you up in proper rooms. Not just this room that is totally an observation room.” Daisy said. After that, the rest of them were shown to rooms. They were still going to be watched but at least this way they wouldn’t feel like they were still prisoners. Daisy watched each leave until there were just two. Violet and Daisy herself.

“When did you do that anyway?” Violet asked Daisy.

“Excuse me?” Daisy asked, trying to sound super-cool but sounding more like a school girl talking to her head cheerleader crush.

“Your hair. When did you change it?” Violet asked with a smile.

“Oh, uh, when I was sent away for them to investigate you and this whole mess. I hoped to find some romance and changed it for a little fun. But got nothing but this situation.” Daisy said with a smile.

“Let me rectify that,” Violet said with a smile.

Daisy didn’t expect what had happened next. Violet placed both hands on the sides of her face and pulled her into a kiss. Daisy never thought a single kiss could make her feel this way. She not only welcomed her clone’s tongue into her own mouth she started groping and feeling her own body.

“You know what the best part of this is?” Daisy asked Violet, regaining some confidence in the kiss they just broke. Both slightly out of breath and hungry for more.

“What’s that?” Violet smiled.

“I know that body so well that I know if I do this,” Daisy said with a smile as she started to vibrate her fingertips. So as she undressed her clone she could feel every vibration down to her core. “You will become my puppet and dance for me.” Daisy moaned, kissing her neck.

“I might, ” Violet sighed, unable to hide the lust in her voice as it quivered as she finally felt Daisy’s fingertips on her bare flesh. “Or I might return the favor.” Violet moaned as she did the same thing to Daisy.

“Fuck!” Daisy moaned as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

“Payback is a bitch.” Violet said. Both of them were still trying to tease and play the other one with their vibrating fingertips.

“Well this bitch is going to fuck a bitch better then she has ever been fucked before.” Daisy moaned as she pulled them down to the floor.

* * *

“That was...interesting,” Daisy said as the two of them got dressed.

“Just interesting? Not mind-blowing? Not the best sex I have ever had with another woman?” Violet asked with a smile. She was still on the floor naked looking up at Daisy.

“Oh, it was that too. Just having a little trouble understanding why you brought that out of me. I talked a big game with Coulson earlier. But I have never used my powers like that. I must admit I liked it. Both giving and receiving.” Daisy said with a smile and a wink as she enjoyed her handy work looking at Violet.

“One of the benefits of being a hooker with these powers is we learned the best ways to make a person cum harder than anyone else. And I have been with a few of your other clones that didn’t make it this far...and the real deal is so much better than a clone.” Violet said looking at her newest lover.

Daisy got down on one knee and kissed Violet again. “Okay lover girl. The guard outside will show you to your room. Now I am going to go get chewed out by Coulson for letting my sexual side take over when I should be an agent that won’t fall for their lust-filled desires with an unknown superpowered person.” Daisy said.

“I’ll stay here for a minute. You take a lot out of a clone girl.” Violet said. Daisy giggled a little as he walked towards the door. Before she left she looked over her shoulder and blew Violet a kiss. Violet sighed happily. Then the look on her face faltered a little. As she felt a special vibration that she had felt before. One only she could feel...or at least she hoped.

“ _ Did you enjoy yourself? _ ” she felt.

“You know how long I have dreamed of doing that,” Violet said softly as to not alert the guard outside, sending that message out too so she wasn’t just muttering to herself.

“ _ I know. You were the only clone that wanted the original so bad that she would seduce other clones. I was surprised when she was turned on by you too though. _ ” she felt.

“Me too, but it did make me wet. I almost lost the self-control I developed to control my vibrations.” Violet said with a smile.

“ _ A girl could get jealous _ .” she felt.

“Don’t worry you are still my number one girl,” Violet said, finally getting up and dressed.

“ _ Good. _ ” she felt as she finished dressing and walked out of the room to meet the waiting guard unaware that the woman inside had just talked with an outside source.


End file.
